Step Two
by iphifix
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Three Weddings and a Funeral" Harry and Ginny's next step together is being grandparents.


A/N: Written for the HPGW Ficafest 7th Wave challenge, and sort of a sequel to Three Weddings and a Funeral.

The names for Lilys husband and children come from major works of ancient literature (Hector from Homers Iliad, Antigone from Sophocles Three Theban Plays and Orestes from Aeschylus Oresteia). Each name is associated with honour, glory and familial loyalty.

---

Harry likes watching children grow up.

Hes sure people whisper that its because he was so neglected as a child. That even at Hogwarts he never had a normal childhood. To be honest, he doesnt care what people say. When he and Ginny have their own children, he spoils them rotten. He was sometimes on the receiving end of disapproving looks--mostly from Molly Weasley--but he doesnt care. The night James is born, Harry tells Ginny passionately that he wants their son to have the happiest childhood anyone had ever had.

Ginny looks at him tenderly for a moment before replying, hell be loved, Harry. When hes with us or when were apart, he will be loved. Thats all anyone can ask. And when he goes to Hogwarts he will make his own way, like the rest of us. And we can hope that he only gets into the normal sort of trouble--

--like run-ins with Filch? Harry interrupts, grinning.

Like run-ins with Filch, his wife agrees, and the two of them fell asleep side by side cradling their son between them.

-

The births of their next two children are no less special. But there is hardly time to dwell, to reflect. There are always little hands pulling to demand attention, little mouths crying to be fed. Harry and Ginny give these things gladly. Simple things now, Harry thinks.

-

Years pass, and one day Harry is sitting at home reading the Evening Prophet with Ginny knitting beside him (he wonders when they became so conventional) when the fireplace bursts into flames and his only daughters head appears in the fire.

Dad? she quavers, and Harry realises she is crying.

What is it? he demands, suddenly alert. Whats wrong?

Im pregnant! she beams. And he understands that they are happy tears.

Ginny gives a little scream of delight, and Harry stands open mouthed for a second before the largest grin he can remember having since Lilys own birth bursts onto his face. He feels like a teenaged Ron as he puts one hand behind his head to ruffle his hair and says, well how about that.

-

When Lily gives birth to Antigone and Orestes, Harry thinks his heart will burst. He has watched a dozen or more Weasley children come into the world, including his own Potter-Weasley babies, but these are something different. These are grandchildren. They are a new kind of special, a novel joy.

As Lily takes some time with her growing family, Ginny joins Harry for a cup of coffee in the abandoned lounge of St. Mungos.

Arent they beautiful? Ginny sighs.

Theyre perfect, Harry agrees. Almost as good as ours.

Ginny laughs, they look a little like you, she says.

Yeah, Orestes coming out of the womb with those spectacles sure was a shocker, Harry smirks as his wife hits him playfully on the arm.

Yes, lets hope your eyesight is one thing he didnt inherit, she teases.

Harry gives a little laugh, and takes his own glasses off to clean. Ginny waits until he puts his wand away to ask, is everything alright love? I was just kidding about the eyes.

Harry doesnt even grin, just asks, do you reckondo you reckon theyre sort of ours too?

The twins? Ginny replies. Of course, Lily and Hector know that well always be there for them and the babies, whatever they need.

Well theres that, butI dont know, Im not really sure what were supposed to do as grandparents. When we had our kids I knew what to do--just give them everything I never had, or that I found later in your parents or even in Sirius, Dumbledore. But grandparents? I never had any, but I never missed them either. I dont want to be so insignificant in these babies lives, he finishes.

My parents were always involved in our kids lives! Remember what a blessing they were when wed just want a day or two alone together and theyd take them for the weekend? Ginny asks.

Thats true, Harry says slowly.

Of course its true, she says firmly. This is just the next adventure in our lives and I, for one, am looking forward to figuring this one out with you.

Youre right, he agrees. We can figure it out together.

He takes her hand and they go back to their daughters room, where they find Lily and Hector sleeping peacefully, their babies cradled between them.


End file.
